Insanity
by P3wter Dr4gon
Summary: Harry goes a little off his rocker and begin to shake the foundations of both the wizarding and muggle worlds. But perhaps along the way he will change both for the better.


_**Insanity**_

_**Prologue:**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Just in case you cant figure this out on your own no I don't own anything, and no money is being made from this. Harry Potter belongs to it's writer JK Rowling.

_**A/N:**_ Well I have thought up yet another idea for a story I'm gonna wing it and see how it goes. Please enjoy this and read & review, be sure to include any ideas you may have or anything you might like to see in the story. Not sure if there will be a pairing in this story but open for discussion.

"..." = speech

'….' = thought

'Here I sit calmly in front of the headmaster's desk. I guess I should be angry or filled with grief, but I feel strangely empty. I'm not sure it has even been an hour since Sirius fell through the veil, yet now I must sit here and listen as the headmaster gives me even more good news. Perfect time to reveal something as life changing as a magically binding prophecy you old goat. ' I could have destroyed his office in a fit a grief fueled rage but at that moment every option seemed pointless. I chose to leave to leave with out a word, though the look on Dumbledore's face clearly said he had expected a different reaction.

Tonight night I wander the halls alone, contemplating everything that had happened. I will say again that it would be easy to fall into an endless despair, and yet, I do not feel that way. In fact, as I think about more I come to realize something, killing Voldemort will not solve the problems of the UK.

'Why you might ask? Well normally I'm sure it would be a bad idea to talk to the voices in my head but tonight I will indulge. You see killing Voldemort will not solve the problem of this country because he is only part of the problem. Corrupt politicians and broken systems of government in both the muggle and magical worlds were also doing great harm to society.'

Then a thought strikes me. 'If I must end one plague on society then why not end the others? Society must change or another Dark Lord will rise after Voldemort is dealt with. This cycle must end.' I think about that for a while longer as I wonder the halls but I have no idea where to begin until I arrive at the Hogwarts library. 'You know what they say knowledge is power.' At 2:00 am the doors to the library were sealed shut but a simple, "alohomora" is sufficient to unlock them. After I walk through the doors I make sure to close them behind me in case Filch comes snooping. 15 minutes later and I have about 20 books piled on a table, several of which are from the restricted section. In the pile are books on every aspect of magic from defense and occlumency to dark arts and wand crafting. I just shrink them down and place them in my pocket before walking out and heading back to Gryffindor tower to finally get some sleep.

Over the next few days I read as often as I can. It was easy for to get to my friends to leave me alone. They just thought I was depressed over Sirius' death. Then the time comes to return to the Dursley's for the summer. Instead of returning the book to library the shrink them down again and hide them in the bottom of my trunk. I'm sure it will be some time before the librarian realizes that they are missing. I board the train a few minutes later and enjoy a peaceful trip to King's Cross station.

After I say goodbye to my friends I walk through the gateway to the muggle section of the station where I greet my relatives, who sure don't look happy to see me.

"Lets go boy. I'm not going to wait while you say goodbye to those freaky friends of yours." Vernon growled out.

I smile at him calmly, "Why don't you just leave then? None of them will know I'm not with you and you wont be bothered by me. I know a place I can stay." Without waiting for an answer I turn around and walk away from them. I am more than happy to never see them again so I actually run out of the station and make my way to the Leaky Cauldron where I rent a room from Tom. It had been a long day so enjoy a light meal and go to sleep. 'It's going to be a busy summer.'


End file.
